helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsubaki Factory Concerts
|imagewidth = 240px }}This is a list of Tsubaki Factory concerts and events since 2015. Tsubaki Factory Concerts Concert/Live Tours *2018.04.15~05.27 Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Haru "Hatsukoi" *2018.09.16~12.01 Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Aki -Binetsu- *2019.03.10~05.26 Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Haru・Ranman *2019.09.17~12.08 Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki: Gekkou *2020.02.22~06.06 Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2020 Haru Tsubaki One-Day Concerts *2018.02.22 Tsubaki Factory One-Man LIVE ~First Blossom~ *2019.02.22 Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Haru・Ranman Major Debut 2 Shuunen Special Joint Concerts *2015.05.16 Hello! Project New Fes! 2015 (with Country Girls and Kobushi Factory) *2015.09.23~09.26 Hello! Project New Fes! II (with Kobushi Factory) *2018.05.03~05.05 Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory Premium Live 2018 Haru "KOBO" (with Kobushi Factory) Concerts Participated In Hello! Project Hello Pro Kenshuusei *2015 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *2015 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2015 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2015 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *2016 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 2gatsu・3gatsu ~SINGING!~ *2016 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *2016 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 6gatsu ~EXCITING!~ *2016 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 9gatsu ~SINGING!~ *2016 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 12gatsu ~EXCITING!~ *2017 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ *2017 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *2017 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 9gatsu ~Go NEXT!~ *2017 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ *2018 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 3gatsu ~Sakura~ *2018 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ *2018 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 12gatsu ~Mikan~ Guest Acts *2019.05.06 Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ Opening Acts *2015.05.26 ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" *2015.05.27 Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ *2015.07.19~08.29 Country Girls Live Tour 2015 *2016.03.12~05.22 Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ *2016.05.30 ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" ~Tamura Meimi Sotsugyou Special~ *2016.05.31 Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ Suzuki Kanon Sotsugyou Special *2016.06.20 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ *2016.11.07 Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION FINAL at Nippon Budokan *2016.12.12 Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ *2017.05.15 ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Kawaru Mono Kawaranai Mono~ *2017.05.26 Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ *2017.11.20 Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 FINAL at Nippon Budokan ~Seven Squeeze!~ *2017.12.11 Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ Kudo Haruka Sotsugyou Special *2018.05.28 ANGERME Concert Tour 2018 Haru Juunin Toiro + Final *2018.06.20 Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ Final Ogata Haruna Sotsugyou Special *2018.10.29 Juice=Juice LIVE 2018 at NIPPON BUDOKAN TRIANGROOOVE Events Fanclub Events *Tsubaki Factory FC Event 2015 ~Mini Mini☆Christmas Kai~ *Tsubaki Factory FC Event 2016 *Tsubaki Factory Ouen Kikaku ~Camellia Fai! vol.1~ *Tsubaki Factory Ouen Kikaku ~Camellia Fai! vol.2~ *Tsubaki Factory Ouen Kikaku ~Camellia Fai! vol.3~ *Tsubaki Factory Ouen Kikaku ~Camellia Fai! vol.4 Mini Mini☆Christmas Kai 2~ *Tsubaki Factory Ouen Kikaku ~Camellia Fai! vol.5~ *Tsubaki Factory FC Event ~Camellia Fai! vol.6 Mini Mini☆Christmas Kai 3~ *Tsubaki Factory FC Event ~Camellia Fai! vol.7 Camellia Party e Youkoso!~ *Tsubaki Factory FC Event ~Camellia Fai! vol.8 Summer Festival!~ *Tsubaki Factory FC Event ~Camellia Fai! vol.9 Camellia Xmas Party e Youkoso!~ Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:Tsubaki Factory Events